


Podfic: The Steven G. Rogers Guide to What You Missed the Last Few Years

by Cellar_Door



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's got the hang of this 21st century thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Steven G. Rogers Guide to What You Missed the Last Few Years

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Steven G. Rogers Guide to What You Missed the Last Few Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497430) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



**[download link here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/steven-g-rogers-guide-to-what-you-missed-last-few-years) **

Title: The Steven G. Rogers Guide to What You Missed the Last Few Years  
Author: what_alchemy  
Fandom: Captain America  
Pairing: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes  
Length/size/format: 38:25, 37.1MB, mp3

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences 

Music used: No Other Way, Paolo Nutini

Reader’s notes: yaaaay my first MCU podfic *throws confetti at own face*

I wanted to do something for my pal what alchemy, who’s had a hell of a month. I had such a great time with this, and I hope it’s as fun to listen to as it was to record. 

Enjoy!

xo Cellar Door


End file.
